About A Girl
by kelseysevenfold
Summary: Cassandra Snyder is a Registered Nurse working at Arkham Asylum. Dr. Crane is her boss. She cares about her patient's and starts picking up on some of the strange behavior going on. This is my first Crane fanfic, so please have patience with me! : )
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Kelsey, this is my first story on so I'm not quite sure how everything works yet, so have some patience with me! This one is based off of Dr. Jonathan Crane from The Dark Knight Trilogy. Hope you enjoy! : )

I cared about my patient's more than anything, even though they were all a little crazy. I hoped that with the time therapy took and with medication that once again these people would be useful members of society again. I worked at Arkham Asylum here in Gotham City in The Narrows. I worked for Dr. Jonathan Crane. My name is Cassandra Snyder R.N., although my patient's called me Nurse Cassie. I now was sitting in the lobby with some of my patients playing the piano for them. I thought that it was important for my patients to have something soothing during the day besides medication to calm them. I also figured having someone here that actually does care about them helped too.

"_Nurse Cassie, that was very beautiful_."

I looked up and saw my boss. I half smiled and closed the top to the piano. I heard a groan from one of my patients. She looked forward to hearing me play every day. I knew the Doctor was or might have been sarcastic. I knew he didn't care about these people, not as much as I did, I could tell he didn't care because of the way he treated them sometimes.

"_Sorry Doctor._" I mumbled getting up from the piano.

I shouldn't have had to apologize… But to keep the peace, I tended to let Dr. Crane walk all over me. I would always tell myself that I wasn't going to let him do that anymore and I was going to stand up to him, but, knowing me, it wouldn't happen. I started passing water to the patients and giving them their medications. I glanced over and saw the Doctor was walking away.

"_Don't let him walk all over you Ms. Cassie, you play beautifully and you know we all look forward to hearing you play for us. It's nice to see someone who actually cares and wants us to get better_."

I smiled at my patient, her name was Jean. She suffered from a multiple personality disorder, depression, and was suicidal. Jean was my age, 24. I handed her water and her medications.

"_It's okay Ms. Jean_," I began soothingly. "_I appreciate your compliment, and it's part of my job to care about you guys_."

_"It's Doctor Crane's job too, we can tell whatever kindness he has isn't real, and it is with you. You're actually in this for the satisfaction within yourself. That's very rare_."

I smiled and told Jean that Doctor Crane's kindness isn't forced, he cares, he just has a weird way of showing it. I continued passing medications and water until everyone in the lobby had theirs. I walked into the hall way to give the rest of the patients their medications. I grabbed my clipboard and started writing down notes. I noticed that two patients kept saying something about a scarecrow.

I walked to Doctor Crane's office and knocked on the door.

"_Come in._"

"_I just had my notes about the patients from passing medications to give you._"

"_Set them on my desk, I'll go through them later_."

I did what Dr. Crane asked. I turned around to leave, I felt a pull on my wrist and I turned around to see Doctor Crane inches from my face.

"_You really do play beautifully_."

I felt a sense of a butterfly/floating feeling in my stomach from him being that close. I flushed bright red and smiled nervously.

"_Thank you_."

I turned around breaking the eye contact with him and walked out of his office. I went over to the time clock and clocked out. It was time for me to finally head home.

I didn't live in a bad neighborhood. I lived in a nice condo in the heart, the "good" part of Gotham City. When I graduated from Nursing School my Dad helped me get this place. He didn't really like me working in The Narrows because of the crime rate, but then again, Gotham City, whether in the good or bad part was full of crime. We did have a masked vigilante people called Batman to help us. A lot of the younger kids admired him and wanted to be him. I thought it was adorable. I sighed looking over at my clock. It was 5:32pm. I figured a nice relaxing bath and a glass of wine to start my next two days off from work would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up hearing my phone go off. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 12:30 in the morning. I looked at my phone and saw it was one of the nurses calling me. I immediately answered.

"_Nurse Cassie, I need you down right away, it's urgent. It's Ms. Jean_."

I told the nurse on the other line, whose name was Melissa; I'd be there as soon as possible. I got up taking my pajamas off and throwing on some scrubs. I slipped on my Nursing Clogs and grabbed my car keys and my hair band to throw my hair up. I locked my door behind me and rushed to my car. I turned it on and made my way over to the Asylum.

I clocked in quickly and found Melissa.

"_Melissa, what's going on_?"

"It's Ms. Jean. We went in and tried to give her some more of her medications because she didn't take them before bed, and she started freaking out saying something about a scarecrow."

"_Did you call Doctor Crane_?"

_"I've been trying; I've left him messages to get here as soon as possible because I'm not sure what to do. That's why I called you._"

"_Well, sedate her for one until the Doctor can get here to see her. Two… That's all we really can do until Doctor Crane gets here in the next few hours or sooner, to see her. We can't do much else_."

I probably sounded like a bitch, but most of the night shift nurses didn't really know what they were doing. They either called me or someone else to figure out what to do because they said they didn't know what to do. Doctor Crane told Melissa if she called me in the middle of the night/early hours of the morning again for a question or to get there right away, she'd suffer dire consequences. I didn't wish that for Melissa, she was still new. She just graduated from Nursing School herself.

"_I'm sorry I called you here and woke you up Cassie. I just didn't know what to do; I didn't want to sedate her_."

I nodded slowly taking in what Melissa said. I went over to the Medication Cart and I grabbed a needle, gloves, and something to sedate her with. I didn't want to sedate her, but I knew I had to. I quietly knocked on her door and opened it making my way inside.

Ms. Jean cowered in the corner in a straight jack muttering "_Scarecrow_" over and over again. I knew it wasn't my place, but before I sedated her, I wanted to ask her about this Scarecrow.

_"Ms. Jean, its Nurse Cassie. Are you feeling okay_?"

"_Scarecrow… Scare… Crow… Scarecrow_…"

"_What about this scarecrow Ms. Jean? Can you tell me about it_?"

"_He's here with us… He's everywhere… Soon... He's going to get you too_..."

I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere, I grabbed my needle and the bottle the sedation medication was in, I quickly drew out the right dosage and told Ms. Jean I had something to make her feel better. I felt bad as she looked at me with lost confused eyes. I slowly walked her over to her bed and injected the needle into her arm. Part of me felt terrible for doing this, but I knew in order for her to get rest, she needed it. Scarecrow wasn't real; he was in her imagination, someone she made up. I walked out of her room and quietly shut the door behind me.

_"It's done._" I began sighing.

"_She's fully sedated so she shouldn't be waking up for a while_."

Melissa smiled and told me thank you. I decided I would write notes about Ms. Jean and what was going on and what happened. I dropped them off at Dr. Crane's office on the way out. I figured maybe he could figure out what was going on. I left Arkham Asylum and made my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Melissa's Point Of view-_

After about three hours after Ms. Jean was sedated, Dr. Crane finally made his appearance. I was sitting in the lounge relaxing until it was time to pass medication and until it was time for breakfast for the patients. I hated working nights. I was the only nurse on night shift here at Arkham Asylum. There were two different wards here. There was the criminal ward and then this ward.

I slowly started to doze off until I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Dr. Crane.

"_Could you please step into my office for a moment Melissa_?"

I nodded getting up. I knew this had to be about me calling Nurse Cassie to come help me with Ms. Jean. He told me not to call her in the middle of the night and to just learn to do my job.

I followed him into his office. I took a seat across from his desk fiddling with my fingers nervously. My gut was telling me that something bad might happen… I sighed watching him walk to his chair and sit down.

_"You uh… Wanted to see me Dr. Crane_?"

"_Well that's obvious isn't it Melissa_?"

I sighed nervously.

"_Yes Dr. Crane, it is_."

He laughed reading over the note that Nurse Cassie left for him. He set the note down and looked at me.

"_Scarecrow huh_?"

"_That's what Nurse Cassie said Ms. Jean was muttering over and over before she went in and sedated her so she could get some rest and stop freaking out_."

_"So I've read. What I'm neglecting to see though Melissa, is your part in this. You didn't want to sedate Ms. Jean, so instead you called Nurse Cassie_?"

"_I've never dealt with that type of situation so I figured, I could call her and she would know what to do Dr. Crane_."

_"I have a question for you Melissa_."

I gulped nodding my head slowly for his approval to ask me the question he had.

"_Do you like it here at Arkham Asylum? Do you like your job_?"

"_Yes Dr. Crane… I do love my job very much_."

"_That's great to hear Melissa_."

I smiled as the nervousness faded away because his tone with me changed.

"_Would you like to see my mask_?"


	4. Chapter 4

_-Back to regular point of view-_

I was having lunch with one none other than, Bruce Wayne, when I heard my phone go off. I sighed seeing it was Dr. Crane that was calling me.

"_Yes Doctor Crane_?"

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your day off Cassie, but I need you to come in right away. Something happened with Melissa._"

"_Give me a half hour and I'll be there Doctor_."

Bruce looked at me confused.

"_Leaving already_?"

"_Yeah, things have been crazy at the asylum here lately. Something happened with the Nurse Melissa. I hope she's okay. Things have been really weird there_."

"_How so_?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"_I'll call you later and tell you. I have to get going_."

I left driving home quickly so I could put on my scrubs and my clogs. I let my long honey blonde hair down, but grabbed my hair tie for when when I would need it. I grabbed my purse and my keys leaving going to work.

I arrived clocking in going to Dr. Crane's office. I knocked on the door, he yelled for me to come in. I did closing the door behind me sitting down in front of the desk.

"_What happened_?" I asked immediately sounding concerned.

"_Melissa_" he began sighing sounding like he was sad.

"_Melissa is now a patient here. She lost her mind when she went home, started cutting herself, hurting herself, saying she couldn't take it anymore_."

I sat further back stunned… Melissa…

_"Let me see her, I'm sure I can talk to her and help her get better_."

"_She's already been sedated because she started freaking out when we brought her in_."

I sighed understanding what he said. I would stay until she woke up then. I needed to see if she was okay and see if she was certified "_Insane_". I got up from the chair I was in.

"_I'm going to go pass medications to those patients that are awake and alert_."

I got up shutting the door behind me walking up to the Nurse's Station. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door to the Nurse's Station going inside. I walked to the back and grabbed the medication cart. I walked outside the Nurse's Station and locked it behind me. I looked at the medication for Melissa. Doctor Crane had her on a variety of them, which I thought was strange.

After about an hour, I finally reached Melissa's room. I looked in and saw she was awake cowering in the corner. I unlocked the door to her room and went inside locking it behind me placing the keys in my pocket.

"_Melissa? Honey? It's me Cassie; do you know who I am_?"

"_Scarecrow… Scarecrow… Scare… Scarecrow_…"

"_Melissa? It's me… Cassie. Would you talk to me about what's wrong_?"

I sat down on the chair in the corner behind her. She was rocking back and forth saying "Scarecrow" over and over again. I pulled the sleeves down on her straight jacket. I didn't see any cut marks. I didn't see any signs of her trying to harm herself. I sighed deeply closing my eyes irritated. There was something going on here and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I had a feeling the Doctor was behind it. I left going to his office.

I walked up to the door, I didn't even knock, I just barged in.

"_Nurse Cassie, it's pleasant to see you have manners and can knock. What can I do for you_?"

"_What's going on with these patients Crane? Multiple patients being scared of a Scarecrow is not just a coincidence and you know it. Are you hurting these patients or using them for some sort of sick twisted game? What's going on_?!" I demanded slamming my fist down on his desk.

"_Cassie, there is nothing going on. Scarecrows are a scary thing. A lot of people view them as a thing of fear_."

"_Bullshit_!" I screamed slamming the door behind me.

I sighed taking the medication cart back to the Nurse's Station. I slammed the door locking it. I went over to the time clock, clocked out and went home. I couldn't deal with this now.

Crane sighed sitting in his office. He didn't want Cassie finding out that he was behind all of this. He knew he had to gain her trust. He had to figure out a way to do that. Deep inside his dark twisted mind, he had an idea. He would be close to her. He would pretend to be her lover or her friend just so she would trust him and see that he "_cared_" about these people, and they weren't just pawns in his experiments. He did some research to try to find something that related to what the patients were talking about so he could go over to Cassie's house and show her. He pulled up her employment file copying down her address and continued to do some research.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter has explicit content!_

_-Back to Regular Point Of View-_

I was sitting at my piano with my glasses on reading music. I was playing "The Piano Duet" from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. I stopped abruptly because I heard someone knocking at my door. I pulled up the straps that were falling down from my black V-Neck Tank top and adjusted my shorts I was wearing. I opened up the front door and saw Dr. Crane.

"_Hi Dr. Crane_." I said pursing my lips in an irritated way.

"_Cassie_." He began. "_May I come in and talk with you please_?"

"_I guess so_."

Dr. Crane came inside and I shut the door and locked it behind him. I went over and sat down on my couch. He sat down beside me and put his brief case on the table.

"_What do you want Dr. Crane_?"

"_I came to show you that, it is just a coincidence. I did some research and some people can use Scarecrows as a figment of their imagination to create a fear or something their afraid of, and in these patients' cases, it's a Scarecrow. I even brought the papers for you to read_."

He opened his brief case and handed me a packet of papers. I started looking through them and discovered he was right. I raised an eyebrow because he rested his hand on my thigh sighing.

"_See, I wasn't lying to you. I have no reason to… You're special to me. You're one of the best Nurses I've ever seen at that Asylum_."

"_You can remove your hand any time Crane_."

He didn't though. He knew she was playing hard to get, and he knew just how to get her to stop doing that. He moved closer to me and moved my honey blonde hair so he could see my light brown eyes through my glasses. I sighed looking away from him.

"_I like you Cassie. You're beautiful and extraordinary_." Crane said lying through his teeth.

I flushed bright red looking directly at him into his beautiful ice blue eyes. Those eyes were easy to get lost in; they looked like they could go on for hours. He put his hand on my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair pulling me closer to his mouth. I sighed a deep sigh and as soon as I finished sighing he planted his lips on mine kissing me deeply.

I returned the kiss and gripped the back of his hair pulling him deeper into it. He picked me up pulling me on his lap. I kept kissing him wildly and passionately. I knew why I let him walk all over me now… It was because I felt like there was something there with him and for him.

Crane placed his hands on my hips slowly moving them up and down. He then took his hands and placed them on my smooth round double D breasts. He continued kissing me while kneading my nipples through my tank top. He then pulled away and started kissing my neck. I leaned back and moaned. He found my spot and started sucking on it, while nibbling on it with his teeth lightly. He got up sitting me down on the couch. He kissed me roughly and pulled my tank top off revealing my breasts. He pushed me back lightly and climbed on top of me. He kissed me and started trailing kisses down my neck to my breasts. He took my breast into his mouth and started caressing my nipple slowly and passionately with his tongue. He took his hand and started playing with the other one.

I moaned with only caused him tease me with his tongue. He pulled my shorts and my panties down and moved down to my lower region. He took his fingers and slipped them inside of me. He then used his tongue to gently lick my clitoris. I moaned his name softly in pleasure. He kept fingering me more and more and the licking got faster and faster to the point to where moaning softly was next to impossible. I felt my legs shaking and I felt something building up inside of me. He then stopped before I could have my orgasm and unzipped his pants pulling them down. He pulled his boxers off. I leaned up and took his jacket off as well as his tie and his button up white dress shirt. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his penis. He moved my hand up and down and told me to do so. I did as he told me to.

Crane then decided that was enough and pulled me on his lap. He kissed my neck and thrust himself into me. I moaned softly moving my hips back and forth meeting with his thrusts. He placed his hands on my breasts and started playing with them some more. He also buried his face in my neck kissing it passionately. He moaned my name which sent shivers down my spine. He told me to start moving faster, I did as he told me. He was close to having his orgasm so I pushed myself off him as he came. I looked around realizing that everything has changed now… I just had sex with my boss…

He pulled on his boxers and leaned over and kissed me. He went into my kitchen and started looking for a glass. I got up putting on my tank top, panties, and my shorts. I showed him where the glasses were and told him he could stay the night if he wanted to. He told me he would and filled his glass up with some water.

"_So are we, um_." I began trying to search for words.

"_Are we what Cassie?_"

"_Are we a thing now? Like a couple?_" I managed to get out flushing red.

"_Well, yeah, that was the point in me coming over here. Well, the main point was to show you the research I found, but, I only did that because I care what you think about me because I care about you. I think you're extraordinary. You're really something_."

I flushed even more red at his words. I was dating my boss… I hoped it didn't get weird at work or anything; I didn't want it to interfere. I didn't really want to tell the other nurses because I knew how much hell they'd give me.

"_I'm hungry, how about I order a pizza?_" Crane said walking over to his pants grabbing his cell phone. I smiled and followed in after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Dr. Crane and I was a thing now, I just wanted to set boundaries, especially work boundaries. I didn't want him showing affection to me at work, I didn't want to have anything like that getting involved with my work because I took my job seriously. I took care of the patients seriously.

I watched Crane walk over to the door and pay for the pizza, bread sticks, and soda he just ordered. He set everything in the kitchen and found a plate, and grabbed it for himself. I knew I'd eat later, now, I just wanted to bask in the fact I was dating my boss.

_-Crane's Point of view_

"_Well, you succeeded_." I thought to my alter ego.

"_She's so dumb founded about being with me that she won't ever find out or catch on. But… We should be ready. What if she does_?"

"_Well_," My alter ego began.

"_If she finds out… We kill her. Or better yet, we make her like everybody else. She'd just be an empty pretty shell then, to me, that'd be the best satisfaction ever, even now. You know you really don't care about her. You're just doing this so she won't catch on_."

"_You're right…_" I told my alter ego. I sighed not wanting to believe him. I wanted to believe I could really care about this girl, but I knew with _him _around, it would always be Scarecrow; I'd always be Scarecrow, nothing more.

If Cassie found out, I would poison her. I would turn her into a pretty empty insane shell. I would drive her past the point of insanity.

-Back To Cassie's Point of View-

I grabbed my plane and Crane's plate and put them in my sink to be washed later. I looked over at Crane and saw he was deep in his thoughts. I decided to go into my room and go into my bathroom and call Bruce and tell him about what was going on at Arkham and with Crane.

I shut my bedroom door behind me locking it, and went into my bathroom. I picked my house phone up from the charger in the bathroom and dialed Bruce's number.

"Hello?"

I heard from the other end.

"Hey Bruce, I thought I would call you like I told you I would and tell you what has gone on with the Asylum and with Dr. Crane."

"I'm listening, go on."

I sighed.

"Well, for starters, a lot of the patients at Arkham are scared of a Scarecrow, and it's almost the majority of the patients. We had a perfectly sane Nurse go crazy screaming 'Scarecrow' over and over. She told me that 'He's everywhere, He's here, and if I don't watch my back, I'll be next.' Crane brought over research he said he did to try to prove to me that it really is a coincidence and that some patients create fear and basically obsess over it and these patients are just choosing to use a 'Scarecrow.' I think there's more going on there. I'm going to find out and keep you updated… Something else has happened… I slept with him and now… Apparently Crane and I am an item, but I think there's more behind it. I think I'm just a pawn, I'm not sure."

I heard silence from the other line.

"Bruce?"

I instantly heard the clearing of a throat. He was still there.

"Be careful. If you're going to go snooping around trying to figure out what's going on with these patients, you'll need to be safe; you'll need someone to protect you. Don't sleep with Crane again, please, for the love of God."

I laughed.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you Bruce."

"That may be true, but let's face it, I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm a millionaire bachelor. I can have any woman I want."

"You're an arrogant ass is what you are Bruce. You always have been." I told him bluntly with a hint of joking around in my voice.

"Well Ms. Snyder, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get some work done. I'll talk to you later."

I told Bruce goodbye and I hung the phone up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Contains Sexual Content!**

-Crane's Point of View-

"_That little bitch. I told you that you couldn't trust her. We need to just hurry up and use that toxin to poison her. We need to scare her."_

I hung up the cordless phone that was in the living room. I knew I had to scare her so she wouldn't snoop around. I had to think of a reason how. I could threaten her with the lives of the patients she takes care of, or I could just threaten her with her life like Scarecrow wanted, deep down, I knew he was right, I was right. I'd scare her at some point, but for now, I was going to manipulate her to believe me. I got up hanging up the phone walking over to her bedroom. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I knocked lightly. I heard her unlock the door and invite me in. She was in her robe and obviously there was nothing underneath, I could tell because her nipples were showing through the front. Her robe was silky, black, and came above her knees. I could feel myself getting aroused because I knew was underneath.

She looked at me with her light brown eyes telling me I could come in. I watched her turn around and away towards the bathroom. I followed her in. She looked at me with a confused look in her eyes. I walked up to her and undid her robe and pushed it off letting it slide to the floor. I pulled my boxers off and turned on the shower. Scarecrow and I were going for another round with dear Cassie, and this time, I was in charge, _Scarecrow _was in charge.

I got in the shower and grabbed Cassie's hand motioning for her come in with me. She did as she was told. I watched the water run over her breasts. I turned her towards the wall and shoved her back. I lifted her leg up and positioned it on my hip. I grabbed her breast with my hand and started rubbing it in a rough pinching motion. I took her nipple in my mouth and started pulling on it lightly with my teeth and licking it with my tongue. I could feel myself getting harder and harder by her soft moans and tugging of my wet hair. I took my hand and stuck my fingers inside of her to see how wet she was. She was soaking wet, I smirked looking at her begging for my entrance. I played with her clit with my finger and started sucking on her nipple again.

Cassie's legs started shaking, I wasn't going to let her orgasm yet, I stopped playing with her clit and sucking on her nipple. I grabbed her legs wrapping them around me. I took got out of the shower and laid her on her bathroom floor. I climbed on top of her smirking ramming myself into her; hard.

"_This is for you Bats_." My alter ego thought.

I smirked at his thinking and started fucking Cassie harder and harder with each thrust of mine that entered her. I wasn't going to be gentle with her. _Scarecrow_ wasn't going to be gentle with her. We were going to make sure she wouldn't forget this good fuck.

**"**_I say after we use the toxin on her… We take advantage of her. Use her. Abuse her. Make her wish she was never born." _Scarecrow thought.

_"You're really ruining the moment by thinking and talking to me now."_ I thought back.

_"Well part of it is me doing this to her. I want to hear her scream."_

_"Well, I'm working on it."_

_"Not very well."_

_"Would you just shut up?"_

I smirked relived Scarecrow finally shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

-Cassie's Point of View-

I've been with Crane now for six long amazing months. Dating my boss wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I loved him. I loved everything about him so far. I looked over and saw Crane asleep with his back turned to me. I looked at my clock and saw it was almost midnight. I got up grabbing my black satin robe putting it on. I walked into my bathroom looking in the mirror at myself. I had a bruise on my chest from the encounter I had with Crane. It didn't hurt to touch so I knew it wasn't too serious. I went over to my bathroom door and shut it. I wanted to have a sex free shower this time around. I turned on the water and turned on the shower head. I got in letting the warm water hit my sore body. I knew I needed this.

I quickly showered and got out. I dried myself off and put my hair in a towel. I put my bath robe on and walked out of my bedroom trying to be quite because Crane was still in my bed sleeping, or so it looked like. I towel dried my hair and threw my towel in the laundry basket of dirty clothes I had. I snuck out of my room and went into my living room. I walked over to my black grand piano. I lifted the lid that covered the keys and sighed trying to think of something silently to play.

Instead I kept hitting the same note with my index finger thinking. I know I knew a few Evanescence songs but I wasn't sure if I wanted to play anything by them. I sighed shrugging my shoulders. I started playing "The Last Song I'm Wasting on you". I wasn't much of a singer, so I didn't do any singing. I just hummed the chords while I played a long. I stopped playing when I looked over near my bedroom and saw Crane standing there. He was eyeballing me. He was eyeballing me like he wanted to go at it again with me. I wasn't really in the mood so I got up from my piano shutting the lid part covering the keys. I walked into my kitchen and decided I would do some cleaning. I could still feel his eyes on me. I looked towards my bedroom and saw him walking over to me. I turned away from his gaze of determination and focused on doing my dishes. He came up from behind me and placed his hand on my thigh trailing his fingers lightly up and down. I felt shivers go down my spine and all over my body. I tried ignoring him and tried to stay concentrated on the task I was doing. He then trailed his hand up and started fondling my breasts. They were sore and slightly bruised from the last encounter we had so I lightly shoved his hand away and asked him to please stop.

He didn't seem to like my answer because he took his hand and put it on my shoulder.

"Sweet Cassie…" He said to me looking at me.

I looked into his eyes. It looked like someone else was there, like this wasn't Crane, this wasn't my boyfriend or my boss.

"Crane?" I asked looking deeper into his eyes.

"There is no Crane. Only _Scarecrow_, and you will submit to me when I ask you to and when I want you to."

I laughed looking at him.

"It's not funny to make fun of the patients at Arkham Crane. You know how much I care about them. So, for that, I'm going to ask you to please leave."

I went over to my couch and grabbed his clothes handing them to him.

"Please get dressed, grab your boxers, where ever they are and please leave."

I looked at him. He threw his clothes into the corner and approached me. I backed away from him into a corner. He looked at me dead in the eye, his piercing blue eyes meeting my light brown ones.

"Listen here you little bitch…" He growled looking at me in an evil sadistic manner.

"I leave when I want to leave. You're mine? Do you understand that? You don't belong to Crane, you belong to _ME_!"

I fell to the floor with a slap in the face. I kicked Crane in the shin knocking him to the ground. I grabbed my cordless and ran into my bedroom locking the door behind me. I heard banging on the door.

_That wasn't Crane_… I thought to myself. _That was someone else…_

I saw the door opening. He picked the lock… I looked over at my door and saw Crane standing there with a dead look on his face; he had the most sadistic evil look in those piercing pale blue eyes. He walked towards me with that evil sadistic look turning into a sadistic smile.

"If you don't submit to me… I'll make you submit to me."

Submit… I knew what he was talking about. He came over and pinned me down on my bed trying to make me submit to him. I tried fighting him off of me. I didn't want this, not like this at least… I wanted Crane… Not who this was.

_Make a deal with him… Submit… But… Only if it's Crane. Not him_. My subconscious told me.

"Wait! I'll submit!" I cried.

"Only under one deal!"

_Scarecrow_ stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He growled.

"I'll submit to you, but only if it's Crane, not you."

He got up off me and pulled me up to look at him.

"No deal," He growled.

"You're mine and I'm going to make you remember it. Doc takes it too easy on you."

I looked at Crane and saw him as _Crane._ He got out of my face and backed away from me. I didn't know what to think. I wanted him to stay but I also wanted him to leave and get the hell out of my house for what just happened. He looked at me confused. Part of me was telling me it was an act. I sat there in silence looking at him. Not only did he turn into some psycho manic, but he hit me.

"Crane?" I asked him in a hurt irritated manner.

"Jonathan?" I whispered softly trying to sound more concerning.

I walked up to him and made him look at me.

-Crane's Point of View-

"_Don't let her touch you like that_!" _Scarecrow_ said to me.

I ignored _Scarecrow_ and looked at Cassie. She had looks of hurt, confusion, frustration, anger, all rolled into one emotional concern on her face.

"Jonathan? Jon?" She asked me looking deep into my eyes with her brown ones.

"Jonathan, what's going on? What was that about?"

"Go ahead and tell her," Scarecrow said to me.

"_That way if you tell her… We can kill her and get rid of all of those feelings you have on the inside for her. What are those called? Love? Yeah right. If you want to save her life and keep her safe, you know what you have to do_." Scarecrow said in my brain.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" I yelled gripping my hair.

Cassie looked at me again confused.

"Jon… Please talk to me. What's going on? Are you… Are you behind everything that's been going on at Arkham?! Are you messing with the patients…?"

"_Tell her_…" Scarecrow urged me. He wanted to have some fun. I could tell with the way he was today.

"_Or better yet… I'll tell her, but I won't be nice about it_."

I could feel him coming out. I looked at Cassie and saw her tremble back in terror.

"That's right… Be afraid. There is nothing to fear, but fear itself, I'm the fear that comes out in the night and makes everyone tremble. You will obey me. You will listen to me. I'm part of Jonathan whether you like it or not. If you love Jonathan…" He told her. "You will obey and you will listen like the worthless dog you are."

The look on her face was frightening. She was terrified. I knew he was scaring her but there was nothing I could do. I looked at Cassie as me and touched her face. I knew I was crazy, I knew had an issue, but Scarecrow… Is me. It's part of me…

"Cassie… I…"

"Get out of my apartment… _Now_." She said cutting me off.

I knew Scarecrow wasn't going to like that, so before he made that clear and had his way with her, I quickly got dressed and left; I went to the Asylum.

-Cassie's Point of View-

I got up from the corner I cowered in. Crane finally left. I left my bedroom and locked my apartment, doors, windows, everything. I wasn't going to take any chances. I went into my bedroom going into my bathroom. I looked at my face. It was slightly puffy and red from where _Scarecrow_ had hit me. It hurt to touch so I knew it was going to bruise.

"Great…" I muttered.

I knew I had to get to the bottom of this Crane/Scarecrow thing. I had to go to Arkham and figure out what was going on. I had to figure out if _Scarecrow_ was harming my patients. I had to see if I could save them… I left my bathroom going over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of black lounge sweat pants and a purple tank top. I put on a bra and a pair of panties before I put on my tank top and sweats. I grabbed my black hooded sweatshirt putting it on pulling the hood over my head. I grabbed a pair of socks and my black and purple Pumas. I put on my socks and my tennis shoes. I also grabbed a can of mace just in case _Scarecrow_ tried to hurt me. I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked through The Narrows up to the Asylum. It was pouring rain. I knew I should have driven here, but I decided to walk instead. I went into Arkham through the back through the Criminal Ward. I shoved my keys into my pocket quietly. I looked around cautiously trying to watch my back. I looked over into one room, I saw The Joker. He looked at me and tilted his head to the side with an evil sadistic smirk on his face like he knew what I was up to and what I was doing. I immediately looked away from him. I kept walking silently. I left the Criminal Ward making my way to the other ward, the ward where I was assigned to work at. I looked into Ms. Jean's room and saw she was sleeping. I smiled on the inside seeing her at peace. I kept walking. I came to Crane's office. I peaked inside and saw he wasn't there. His brief case and other things were there and his light was on. I knew he had to be around here somewhere.

-Crane's Point of View-

I stood in the security room watching Cassie snoop around and peer into rooms.

"_This is the perfect opportunity."_ Scarecrow told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"_You know… Scare her. Take advantage of her right before we kill her."_

"She doesn't die… She lives."

I heard Scarecrow scoff in my head. He didn't want her to live, but I did.

_"Fine, I'll make a deal with you. You let me have my way with her, and she lives."_

I sighed taking my glasses off and resting my fingers on the bridge of my nose.

"Fine…" I agreed.

I heard the sickest sadistic chuckle come from him.

I put on my burlap sack and left the security room silently walking through the hallways so Cassie wouldn't hear me, more like hear _us._ I peered from the corner of the security office and saw her walking towards _us._

"_This is it… Get the chloroform ready." _Scarecrow said to me.

I listened. I saw her moving closer and closer. She turned the corner next to me. She saw me and screamed. I grabbed her and the chloroform soaked rag that I had. I put it across her mouth and held her while she silently struggled until she passed out. I picked her up bridal style.

"Now what?" I asked.

"_Take her to our hideout in the Narrows. We'll tie her up there and wait for her to wake up. Then… The fun begins."_

I did as he told me leaving the Asylum.


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter has explicit content and scenes of torture and rape. If this bothers you, then please don't continue reading. Thanks!_

-Cassie's Point of View-

I stirred silently waking up to somewhere that didn't look familiar. I opened my eyes and saw my hands and feet were tied to a bed. I felt light headed as I struggled to break free. I felt memories flooding through my head.

"Crane…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah you're awake."

I saw lights flicker on and I was in some bedroom. I saw I was stripped down to my bra and panties. I looked to my left and saw all kinds of different knives. I looked straight above me and saw Crane with a burlap sack over his face. He released some sort of toxin making me cough loudly. I opened my eyes and saw him still hovering above me.

"You're in the ride for your life sweetheart." He told me.

I stayed silent staring at him. I didn't want to scream even though I was terrified for my life.

"You're… You're the one behind everything… With the patients… Jonathan… How could you do that…?"

"Jonny isn't here now. You'll have to check in later. Right now, it's you and me sweetheart."

_Scarecrow… He really was real… The patients weren't crazy… _

I swallowed the tears forming in my throat. I had a feeling I was going to die by this madman. I watched him walk over and grab a knife. He brought it to my throat softly moving it to my cleavage. He cut my bra revealing my breasts.

"You're built so beautifully…" He whispered moving the knife lowering cutting my panties off.

"Jonathan…" I pleaded letting tears fall from the corner of my eyes.

"Please don't do this…"

I looked at _Scarecrow._ Jonathan wasn't there anymore… He was replaced by some evil sadistic heartless bastard. I closed my eyes trying not to let more tears fall. I opened them and saw _Scarecrow_ unbuttoning Jon's pants and pulling himself out.

I couldn't help myself from crying. I knew was going to happen next and I didn't want it to. He walked over to me and lightly pressed the knife to my left breast. He moved it lightly across my breast not cutting me.

"Oh what to do with you… And how… This is what happens when you go snooping around my Asylum Nurse Cassie."

I could hear the sick twisted pleasure in _Scarecrow's_ voice. I felt him climb on top of me. I tried holding my legs closed so he couldn't violate me like he wanted to. He pressed the knife he had to my throat.

"Obey me or I'll cut your throat."

So I could have my life, I obeyed him and flinched as he slammed himself into me. He continued holding the knife to my throat as he violated me. I tried to think of happy things while this went on. I closed my eyes as I thought of the happy six months I was having with Jonathan before Scarecrow made his appearance.

I couldn't struggle, I was tied down. I couldn't even bring myself to scream. I felt him move the knife from my throat to my collarbone. He dug the knife into my collarbone causing me to let out a small whimper. He really wanted me to remember this… He accomplished his goal… I'd never forget this… It'd haunt me for the rest of my life… He slapped me across the face and told me to look at him and open my eyes. I did as he told me. I looked deep into those eyes… Those piercing blue eyes would haunt me forever…

Scarecrow finally finished reliving himself inside of me and climbed off. I stared at the ceiling feeling numb to the core. I closed my eyes for a moment and re-opened them when I felt a stab in the gut from him. He cut the rope he had my hands and feet tied with and left. I rolled on the floor grabbing my gut. I tried walking but I couldn't manage to so I crawled trying to get away from him. He leaned down and released something from his mask. I looked at Scarecrow and saw maggots on his mask. I screamed loudly trying to crawl away holding my gut. I heard an evil sadistic growling laughter come from him.

"Please stop!" I begged crying still holding where he stabbed me.

Scarecrow grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. I managed to kick myself away from him screaming. I crawled into a corner sobbing. My sobbing only got louder as he came closer to me releasing more of that gas from his mask. I heard the door being kicked down and I saw a man in black pull Scarecrow away from me. I immediately passed out in the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

-Cassie's Point of View-

I woke up in a dark cave. I was dressed in a sports bra and shorts. I heard bats shrieking and flying around. I tried getting up but pain from my lower region and my abdomen caused me to let out a shriek out and force myself to lie back down. I started sobbing and panicking.

"You're safe." I looked to my left and saw where the raspy voice came from. It was… I'm guessing Batman.

"Where's… Where's Scarecrow? Where's Jonathan?" I asked confused.

"Crane's being contained; you're safe."

Batman came over and placed his hand on my forehead. I jumped at him doing that.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Something inside me told me to believe him. He didn't look like he was the harmful type. He leaned down removing his hand from my forehead. I slowly sat up at my pace. This man… He saved my life.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked looking at him. I placed my hand on his face stroking my thumb across his cheek.

"You… You saved my life." I said between tears. I leaned in to kiss him as a thank you. He kissed me back and whispered my name between kisses. I pulled away.

"Bruce?" I asked looking at him. I ran my finger across his lips and pulled his mask off.

"Bruce… You're… You're Batman?"

He looked at me not saying anything.

"Bruce… I owe you my life…"

"No…" He began. "I was just trying to save you… Batman was trying to save you… I followed you to Arkham Asylum. I followed Crane when he took you to his hideout. I'm sorry I didn't save you soon enough…"

I hugged him sobbing flinching slightly as I did because of the wound on my gut. He hugged me back in a loving way. I knew he must have gotten caught up with Scarecrow's minions or else he would have saved me sooner. It was still hard to believe that one of my best friends was Batman…

"Cassie," he began looking at me with a loving look in his eyes. It was more than a loving friend look.

"Cassie… Move here with me. Marry me. Please."

I didn't know what to say. I hugged him and told him yes. I owed him my life… He saved me…

-Crane's Point of View-

I was now a patient in my Asylum for a month. I sighed sitting in the corner resting my head against the wall.

"Well look where you got us." I told Scarecrow.

"_You know we're not going to be in here forever. We have unfinished business_." He told me.

"If you could have controlled yourself we wouldn't have been in here in the first place." I reminded him.

"_It was fun and you know it."_

I rolled my eyes at his response. He was right though… That sick twisted part of me that was Scarecrow ultimately enjoyed what happened. Then, Batman ruined our fun; as always.

I grabbed today's paper and gripped it in anger looking at the main headline:

**_"CASSANDRA SNYDER-BRUCE WAYNE WEDDING_**"

I looked at the color photo of Cassie and Bruce Wayne on the cover of the newspaper. That should have been me with her… Not Bruce fucking Wayne…

"_We have unfinished business with her and Bats. Don't forget that."_ Scarecrow reminded me.

He was right. We did have unfinished business. I suddenly didn't feel so bad for Scarecrow trying to gut her.

I looked over and saw the door to my cell opening. I saw Joker and one of the nurses. It wasn't Harley. It was Melissa…

_"I told you we had unfinished business."_

I smiled the most evil sadistic smirk I could have ever done and walked over to Joker and Melissa.

Well, that's the last chapter for this one. I am in the process of writing a sequel if any of you are interested in reading it. It should be posted up here in the next couple days. Thank you for those of you that kept reading this and kept sticking it out with me. The sequel is going to have many surprises in it. (Hopefully)


End file.
